Necronomicon
by Zif
Summary: Takaiwa en sataniste psychopathe... ooc à fond je préviens et gore !


Auteur: Zif'  
Titre : Necronomicon  
Base: i'll  
Genre : innommable  
Pairing : Satoru x Hitonari  
Disclaimer : navrée d'en arriver là avec tes persos ô grand Asada... mais c'est cathartique ! Les citations sont tirées du livre Je suis d'ailleurs de H.P. Lovecraft (ô grand écrivain).  
Note : 'tation, âme sensible s'abstenir, fic interdite aux moins de 18 ans ! oups, mes kohai en ont 17 """" bon au moins de 16 ans alors ! Et euh... chu pas sataniste, même que ça me fout super les boules tous ces machins-là, mais bon chu renseignée alors... pis chu vénère alors je me défoule, na.

**Necronomicon  
**  
Ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens échappe parfois au bon sens commun. Ce que font certaines personnes relève parfois de l'incroyable, actes indicibles et innommables. Qui aurait pu penser...

_" La folie chevauche le vent céleste... des griffures et des dents effilées sur les cadavres séculaires... la mort dégouttante à cheval sur une bacchanale de chauves-souris sort des ruines obscurcies par la nuit dans les temples ensoleillés de Bélial…"_

" Où tu vas crétin?"  
Hitonari Hiiragi se retourna et lança un regard aussi noir que le lui permettaient ses yeux azurés à son partenaire et néanmoins ami Akane Tachibana.  
"Je vais faire un saut chez moi à Hayamazaki... ma mère se plaint que mon vieux a disparu depuis deux jours, alors elle veut que je fasse un tour dans le quartier... n'importe quoi.  
- Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à jouer les Charlot Kolmse !  
- C'est Sherlock Holmes abruti fini, et de toute façon je t'ai rien demandé."  
Tournant les talons, Hitonari se dirigea vers la gare et prit le train direction Hayamazaki.

Hitonari était perplexe. Il avait eu une discussion avec sa mère à propos de la brutale disparition de son père et il est vrai que ça tenait plus de l'étrange que d'autre chose. Aucun journal n'avait récemment relaté de meurtre. Donc il ne pouvait pas avoir été buté. Aucune affaire ne manquait à part ses affaires de coach. Donc il avait disparu alors qu'il se rendait, ou sortait de cours. Il marchait dans les rues du quartier quand il vit une maison marquée du nom de "Hiramoto".  
" Tiens, cet abruti pourrait ptet me donner des infos..."  
Il sonna et ce fut justement l'abruti en question qui vint ouvrir.  
" Ah, tiens, Hiiragi !  
- Salut, euuuuh... t'es sûrement au courant pour mon vieux ?  
- Ouaiiis il a disparu ! c'est bizarre nan ?  
- T'aurais pas un tuyau ou un truc du genre qui pourrait m'aider dans ma recherche ?  
- Ben... chais pas...  
- Seigneur quel crétin... bon, qui est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu ? Tu sais ça ptet ?  
- Ah oui, ça c'est Takaiwa ! Même qu'ils se sont sacrément engueulés le coup-là ! Takaiwa était aussi furax que le coach pour une fois. D'habitude il garde son calme mais là il lui a sorti des vérités pas très jolies à entendre...  
- Ouais bon... il habite où ?"  
Hitonari se rendit donc à l'adresse griffonnée sur le bout de papier par le génie des centres.

Impressionné, il ne l'était pas peu. Une grande bâtisse entourée de grillages rouillés où des lierres vert et rouge sombre s'enchevêtraient... la maison voisine de celle de Takaiwa avait une putain de classe ! "Dommage qu'elle soit abandonnée... on me la donne je m'y installe, ça serait toujours mieux que mon pauvre machin de 15 mètres carré."  
Il s'avança jusqu'au palier des Takaiwa : il était temps, une pluie menaçante commençait à tomber en même temps que le crépuscule ; il sonna. Attendit deux minutes. Personne. Il sonna à nouveau. On ne répondait toujours pas. Hitonari allait se décider à cogner franchement quand, sa main effleurant à peine la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. Une puissante odeur d'encens et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable, que son nez n'avait jamais senti, mais qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement, jaillit de la maison. Partagé entre curiosité et inquiétude, Hitonari fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la maison. L'odeur était vraiment écoeurante, et l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'enceinte du lieu était plutôt malsaine et sinistre. Tout à coup un martèlement se fit entendre et résonna entre les murs. Le blond sursauta, se demandant qui pouvait bien faire du bricolage alors qu'il faisait aussi sombre. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son... au fond du couloir se trouvait un escalier. Hitonari le descendit et se retrouva dans un long corridor en pierre, suintant l'humidité et couvert de mousses.  
" Eeeeeh, y a quelqu'un ?"  
Le martèlement stoppa net. Hitonari constata que l'odeur ici se faisait plus forte. Poussé par l'envie de savoir, il longea le souterrain pendant deux bonnes minutes, avant de se retrouver face à une lourde porte en bois. Il la poussa et pénétra dans la pièce. Il n'eut le temps que de distinguer une lueur verdâtre avant de sentir une douleur lui vriller la nuque : sa vision se troubla et il tomba inanimé.

Hitonari émergea du brouillard avec un sérieux mal de crâne. Il constata qu'il était attaché à une chaise par une solide corde. Il releva alors la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ressemblait à une cave penchant entre le lieu de culte satanique et l'antre d'un psychopathe. D'immenses gargouilles ailées, sculptées dans la pierre brute, crachaient par leurs yeux menaçants une lumière irréelle, vert-orange, qui n'était pas de ce monde. Des cierges noirs coulaient sur de hauts candélabres disposés un peu partout sur des tables de bois moisies, ou bien à même le sol. Quelques rares tapisseries mitées, de couleur rouge sang, étaient suspendues aléatoirement sur les murs, sur lesquelles les flammes faiblardes des bougies projetaient des ombres inquiétantes. Et cette odeur, une odeur prenant à la gorge, d'encens narcotique, mais également, Hitonari la reconnaissait maintenant, instinctivement, un abominable parfum de pourriture, d'ammoniaque et de formol...  
Ses yeux s'emplirent d'horreur quand il vit, sur les murs, des niches renfermant des crânes de toutes formes, et des têtes à différents stades de décomposition. On pouvait y trouver des têtes hautaines et pourrissantes d'adultes ou de vieillards, mais aussi celles, encore fraîches et radieuses d'enfants récemment décédés. De ces niches provenait cette épouvantable odeur de décomposition et de formol. Au-dessus, étaient accrochés des tableaux de peintres déments, représentant des images de déformation et d'aliénations innommables. Hitonari voulut hurler mais un faible son s'étrangla dans sa gorge, un grognement animal de primaire instinct de terreur.  
" Aaaah, tu es réveillé ? C'est bien."  
Hitonari sursauta et regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Il ne distingua qu'une silhouette que dissimulait un épais nuage de fumée.  
" L'opium, mon cher ! C'est une drogue merveilleuse n'est-ce pas ?"  
L'homme se leva et marcha vers un Hitonari tremblant.  
" Tu reprends tes esprits ?  
- Ta... Takaiwa"  
Il avait prononcé ce nom d'un unique souffle, comme si cela pouvait chasser ce qui aurait pu être une simple apparition. L'être resta là.  
" Takaiwa ? Appelle-moi Satoru, nous sommes ici dans mon intimité ! Tu as admiré ma collection ? Fabuleuse, non ? Tous ces ravissants portraits, et ces expressions grotesques sur leur visage ! Tu vois un peu la tête qu'on fait quand on est mort ?  
- Espèce de... tu les a tués !"  
Satoru regarda son prisonnier avec stupéfaction, et partit d'un rire hystérique, à glacer le sang.  
" Tués ? Moi ? Tu rigoles ! Je ne pousserai pas mon amour de cette esthétique macabre, la plus exquise qui soit, jusqu'à commettre ce genre de meurtres ! Non... ceux-là je suis allé les chercher la nuit, au cimetière ! Regarde, cet enfant ! Il est mort il y a une semaine ! Ses yeux sont encore dans leurs orbites, on dirait qu'il contemple cette pièce avec un délice maudit !"  
Plus il parlait, plus Satoru s'animait, enthousiasmé par la présentation de ses nombreuses pièces de collection. Hitonari était paralysé par la peur. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus et s'agitaient violemment en un tremblement irrépressible.  
" Et mon père ! Tu sais où est mon père ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"  
Satoru s'arrêta net. Il fixa son regard sur Hitonari. Un regard perçant, acide, vide et profond à la fois... Un regard démoniaque, décadent, où l'on lisait que l'opium entraînait progressivement le jeune homme vers l'annihilation totale de lui-même.  
" Tu sais... c'est dur de trouver de l'opium. C'est vraiment dur. Tout ça m'agace énormément. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ? Oh, toi tu n'en sais rien, après tout, tu cherches ton père, c'est tout ! Ne t'en fais pas il va bien. Il est là. Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sinistre.  
Satoru désigna un coin de la pièce qu'Hitonari n'avait pas encore vu. La bile lui remonta en bouche quand il aperçut son père, d'une lividité spectrale, le visage recouvert de croûtes de sang et de lambeaux de chair décollés, la tête inclinée sur le côté dans une grimace agonisante. Il était allongé sur une table penchée, et ses poignets étaient ligotés par des sangles en cuir au-dessus de rigoles qui conduisait le sang de ses veines, sectionnées, vers deux récipients en cuivre posées par terre à la réception des rivières du liquide rouge et vital.  
"Papa!" Hitonari hurla.  
" Pas le peine de beugler, gronda Satoru d'une voix sépulcrale, il est inconscient, mais il va crever ce vieux connard de mes deux !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ! Bon Dieu !  
- Ce qu'il m'a fait ? Ton père m'a mis très en colère. Il m'a traité de bon à rien, il m'a dit que j'étais un imbécile inculte et que j'avais intérêt à maîtriser la pratique du basket parce que jouer avec une baballe était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour tirer profit dans ma vie. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de peine, tu sais ? Ton vieux est vraiment un sale enfoiré de merde, non ?  
- T'es complètement malade !"  
Satoru était méconnaissable, un rictus de haine et de folie sur le visage. Il était en parfaite symbiose avec le lieu, d'un cauchemardesque abominable. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gars insouciant et sympathique qu'Hitonari avait vu à quelques reprises ; sa posture ramassée, sa tête penchée vers le bas intensifiant la moue vulgaire et faisant ressortir le rouge des yeux, son sourire moqueur... Hitonari sut sûrement à ce moment précis qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Hitonari se trouvait sur cette chaise, à frissonner et à réfréner ses nausées causées par les relents cadavériques, l'odeur forte du sang de son père et de l'encens qui lui faisait tourner la tête et le droguait. Il commençait à s'assoupir quand un souffle chaud près de ses lèvres le fit rouvrir les yeux. Satoru se trouvait devant lui, dans son calme le plus monstrueux.  
Un sourire sarcastique éclaira son visage et il souffla sur les cheveux de sa proie.  
" Tes cheveux sont trempés ! Sueurs froides ? Aurais-tu peur ? Voyons, mais enfin que pourrai-je donc te faire ? Tu n'as rien à craindre !"  
Hitonari ricana amèrement, ce qui déplut fortement à son futur bourreau, qui lui saisit la chevelure pour tirer sa tête en arrière.  
" Tu mets ma parole en doute ? Pauvre con ! Mais, t'as bien raison ! De toute façon que tu sois mort ou vivant, tu es à moi, que tu souffres ou non, tu mourras !"  
Il lâcha un Hitonari tétanisé et alla prendre un encensoir rond orné d'un pentagramme, dans lequel fumait un encens pestilentiel. Il fit le tour de la pièce en chantonnant gaiement et en balançant l'objet de gauche à droite.  
" La folie chevauche le vent céleste... des griffes et des dents effilées sur les cadavres séculaires... la mort, la mort, la mort ! dégouttante, à cheval sur une bacchanale de chauves-souris, sort des ruines obscurcies par la nuit dans les temples ensoleillés de Bélial !"  
Ayant répété sa litanie plusieurs fois, il reposa l'encensoir, saisit une dague dont le manche était décoré de gravures sataniques et se dirigea vers Hitonari en souriant et en crachant des mots dignes d'un aliéné.  
" Culte nécrophage! désespoir de la chair meurtrie, mélancolique masse inerte, exquis cadavre suintant l'abomination, ravissantes pourritures de la honte ! jamais tes yeux ne pourront effacer ces images car tu n'es pas aveugle en ton esprit !"  
Hitonari, les yeux agrandis d'épouvante, et un éclair, puis un rideau rouge traversa sa vision. La douleur suivit peu après, fulgurante, déchirante. Satoru avait passé la lame sur ses yeux, il était désormais aveugle. Il sentit une langue passer sur ses joues, son bourreau léchait ses larmes de sang. Un sanglot inhumain sortit de ses lèvres.  
" Tu as peur ? Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, le gronda gentiment Satoru, ne pas voir est une bonne chose ! voudrais-tu également ne pas entendre ?  
- Pou... pourquoi..., réussit à articuler Hitonari, dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
- Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi y aurait-il une raison à chaque chose ? C'est mon père qui m'a appris ça ! Aurais-je eu une raison, moi, de lui demander pourquoi, quand j'avais vers 5/10 ans, il venait me montrer son... phallus, cracha-t-il à Hitonari, pour m'apprendre comment on s'en servait ? Aurais-je eu une raison de lui demander pourquoi il me l'introduisait dans mon... anus, siffla-t-il avant d'exploser d'un rire démentiel, fier de sa figure de versification, si ce n'est pour lui permettre de se servir de sa grosse queue dégueulasse ? Aurais-je eu une raison de lui demander pourquoi il me crachait son sperme impur et haïssable à la gueule ? Mais, je n'avais aucune raison ! Cela a été parce que cela devait être ; le déterminisme universel, mon cher ami, c'est de la merde, voyez-vous, je dénigre la relation de cause à effet en affirmant que je n'ai pas besoin de ces précédentes éventuelles raisons pour justifier mes actes d'aujourd'hui ! Tu sais ce que c'est, le satanisme ? Satan, lui, il m'a compris. Dieu ? Laisse-moi rire ! Dieu a tué son propre fils ! Dieu n'aime pas ses enfants, les faire souffrir dans leur vie pour qu'ils soient heureux une fois morts, je me gausse ! Satan offre la libération de ma conscience, je suis libre spirituellement, je jongle avec les frontières de la vie et de la mort, moi mort ou vivant, je serai toujours l'enfant de Satan accomplissant les rites funèbres en son honneur ! Et toi Hitonari Hiiragi, petit merdeux de mes couilles, tu vas servir à faire ronger son frein à Dieu et à faire jouir Lucifer !"  
Hitonari ne parvenait plus à dire un mot, il était abasourdi d'horreur et de douleur. Takaiwa avait subit d'atroces sévices sexuels étant gamin, ça l'avait rendu complètement dingue ! Sous le masque quotidien du type sympa et un peu crétin, se cachait un monstre de sadisme, de folie et un adorateur de Satan. Il sursauta en sentant que son bourreau lui versait un liquide sur la tête, et réalisa bien vite, au goût, qu'il s'agissait de sang. Il eu un haut-le-coeur en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du sang de son père, qui d'ailleurs devait être mort à présent. Des sanglots d'abomination lui montèrent à la gorge alors que le rire épouvantable de Satoru retentissait à travers la pièce.  
Hitonari sentit ensuite qu'on le détachait, mais il était paralysé et incapable de faire un quelconque mouvement pour s'échapper. Il aurait bien essayé de fuir de l'étreinte de son bourreau mais un bras ferme le retenait. Il fut allongé sur le dos, sur une table de bois humide et putride, chacun de ses membres attachés à l'un des coins du meuble.  
Il entendit Satoru s'affairer, puis une forte odeur d'encens s'abattit à nouveau dans toute la pièce. Tout à coup le sataniste arracha tous les vêtements de sa victime, pour ensuite entailler son corps entier de légères coupures, avec la dague qui avait précédemment servi, le tout en psalmodiant des locutions latines destinées à son Seigneur.  
_" Ad rem, in medias res ; in hoc signo vinces, et dixit : perinde ac cadaver erat, non nova sed nove ; in nomine satanis…"  
_A présent, Hitonari n'était plus qu'une masse de souffrance et de désespoir, suppliant dans un souffle que son bourreau l'achève...  
Satoru sortit une longue seringue et lui injecta un produit épais, suscitant ainsi un hurlement de douleur chez le supplicié.  
"Silence, ce n'est qu'un peu de morphine ! T'as vu comment je suis gentil avec toi ! Tu vas partir doucement... sans avoir mal."  
Alors que Hitonari plongeait dans l'inconscience, Satoru détacha sa victime et l'amena au bord de la table, puis il prit possession de sa proie avec un râle de plaisir, allant et venant avec délice en Hitonari. Il n'aimait pas les cris, il n'aimait pas les vivants. Il préférait le silence de son antre secrète et ses compagnons éternellement silencieux. Soudain il réalisa que ses parents le regardaient et se retira en grognant, pour aller tirer un rideau sur les deux portraits déformés de ses géniteurs, dessinés par lui-même, condamnés à assister indéfiniment à la déchéance mentale de leur fils, ce dont ils étaient totalement responsables après tout. A cette pensée, Satoru devint furieux et se mit à hurler.  
" Ben oui ! C'est de votre faute tout ça ! Je suis pas fou de toute façon ! Et puis, Hitonari est à moi ! Vous mêlez pas de ça !"  
Disant cela, il reprit possession de sa victime et l'empala rageusement jusqu'à se libérer dans un grondement satisfait. Il saisit ensuite le sexe inerte et le suça avec délectation. Hitonari poussa un grognement et le sataniste psychopathe devint fou de colère. Il saisit la dague d'une main, prit les cheveux de son cadet de l'autre et, se penchant à son oreille, beugla.  
"Alors tu te réveilles déjà, mon salaud ? Tu veux la sentir, la douleur ? Tu veux savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir mal ? Je vais te crever sale fils à papa de mes deux !"  
Il lui mordit sauvagement l'oreille jusqu'à en arracher un bout de chair. La douleur, vrillant tout le côté gauche de sa tête, acheva de réveiller Hitonari qui hurla, la souffrance physique et morale se manifestant par tous les endroits divers et variés de son corps torturé.  
Satoru tira brusquement la tête du blondinet en arrière, et sur le cou, traça une ligne légère avec sa dague.  
" Je fais les pointillés", chuchota-t-il avant de repasser d'un coup sec la dague au même endroit tracé quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Le sang gicla et Hitonari rendit son dernier souffle, les yeux exorbités d'horreur.  
Satisfait de son sacrifice, il se mit en devoir d'embaumer la dépouille, il n'était pas nécrophile non plus... il était d'un naturel frileux après tout, et la chair glacée ça n'était pas pour lui. Il enduisit le corps d'Hitonari d'onguents et le plaça soigneusement dans un sarcophage prévu pour le recevoir. Une expression de gamin enchanté par la réussite de son travail manuel illumina son faciès, et, épouvantable, abominable dans tout le radieux de son sourire, il battit des mains de contentement. Il s'occuperait de la tête du mort plus tard, elle rejoindrait sa jolie collection ; et il aviserait ensuite pour le reste de son corps. Quant au vieux, poubelle.

Satoru soupira de bien-être, et s'abandonna mollement dans son vieux fauteuil de velours rouge. Il se fit une pipe d'opium et fuma, songeur.  
Finalement, tout cela le fatiguait... n'y avait-il pas un autre moyen pour faire passer sa lassitude grandissante ? Même ces amusements démentiels, cette sombre philosophie décadente, ces recherches sataniques, avaient fini par épuiser son enthousiasme premier et l'ennui revenait au galop. L'excitation indéfinissable qui le prenait quand il lisait la profonde terreur sur le visage des ses victimes, quand il leur récitait tout son discours fictif sur son père pédophile, sa répugnance pour le déterminisme universel, auquel il adhérait pourtant profondément, et enfin sa pseudo-adoration pour Satan, dont en réalité il ne ressentait qu'une indéfinissable fascination, tout cela ne le divertissait plus. Il allait falloir abandonner tout ça un jour ou l'autre... Ces derniers temps il s'était lâché, ses parents s'étant absentés quelques mois, mais il allait devoir reprendre une activité plus discrète. Et s'il laissait tomber ? Il en avait marre, il était épuisé et...  
" Eeeeeeeeh Hiiragi, espèce de crétin, t'es là ? C'est Hira-machin qui m'a dit que tu étais là ! T'es où , youhou !"  
...un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage, et il se leva en direction du souterrain pour accueillir son nouvel invité.

**FIN**


End file.
